Mine (CHANBAEK)
by ai byun
Summary: tidak pandai membuat summary... Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah teman sejak kecil. Diam-diam Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol sahabatnya yang sangat posesif. Tetapi dibalik keposesifannya Chanyeol adalah seorang Playboy yang sering mengencani bayak wanita.
1. Chapter 1

**MINE**

 **Title : Mine**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yifan**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Author : Ai_byun**

 **Disclaimer : Hanya pinjam nama member EXO untuk Chara-nya.. ide cerita tetap Ai_byun..**

 **Warning : GS for Baekhyun**

.

 **MINE CHAPTER 1**

Chanyeol mengeluarkan _smir_ knya. Didorongnya kepala seorang yeoja dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau menyukaiku Byunnie?"

Deg. Segera yeoja yang ada di depan Chanyeol menepis kasar tangan namja pemilik tubuh tinggi itu. "Jangan konyol Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkikik. Ia memandang yeoja yang dikenal sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Mengakulah Byunnie, tadi pagi kau menangis karena aku bukan?"

 _'_ _Sial,'_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. "Jangan harap aku menangis karenamu Pabo. Untuk apa aku menangis karena dirimu?"

"Tadi kau melihatku berpelukan dengan Krystal kan?"

 _'_ _Sial, namja pabo ini tahu.'_

"Dan kau cemburu. Lalu kau berlari untuk pergi." Shit! Kalimat namja bermarga Park itu tepat sasaran.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?" Baekhyun menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar. "Kau itu sahabatku. Akan sangat aneh jika aku menyukaimu."

Sedikit raut kecewa tersirat di wajah Chanyeol selama tiga detik. Segera ia keluarkan senyum _evil_ nya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu besok aku akan mengajak Krystal berkencan."

Damn it! Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun memanas. Dengan sigap, gadis itu membalikkan badannya memunggungi seorang Park Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan agar tubuhnya tak bergetar. Tak boleh ia menangis sekarang. Ia harus bertahan.

.

.

.

 **CHANBAEK**

.

.

.

Grep!

Tubuh mungil gadis bermarga Byun direngkuh sepasang tangan milik seorang namja berambut hitam legam. Dagu namja itu sudah mendarat dengan nyamannya di bahu kanan gadis itu. Ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Byunnie, mulai sekarang jangan lagi kau berdekatan dengan namja blasteran itu. Aku tak suka!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Sejenak ia berpikir, mungkinkah Chanyeol cemburu? Tapi pikiran itu segera menghilang saat ia teringat bagaimana namja itu tadi pagi sempat berpelukan dengan gadis lain.

"Aku tak suka jika kau dekat-dekat dengan Yifan."

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Ia tak ingin suaranya yang mulai bergetar terdengar.

"Tak suka saja …."

Hening.

"Aku juga tak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Lay Hyung."

Chanyeol bodoh.

"Lay Oppa itu kakakku, bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tapi orang-orang sering mengira kalian bukan saudara dan malah mengira jika kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku tak suka. Lagi pula dia kakak tirimu bukan kakak kandungmu."

Tes. Air mata sudah jatuh di pipi tembam Baekhyun. Untungnya gadis itu memunggungi

Chanyeol sehingga ia tak terlihat sedang menangis. Dengan berat dilepaskannya kedua tangan Chanyeol yang masih erat memeluknya. "Park Chanyeol bodoh." Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan tinggi badan lumayan tinggi memasuki kelas hoobae sekaligus sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa saat mengamati kelas Baekhyun untuk mencari sosok gadis itu, akhirnya ia menemukannya sedang duduk di pojok kelas paling belakang dekat jendela.

"Byunnie!" Chanyeol mendekati bangku Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya memandang sekilas kedatangan Chanyeol. Sahabat paling bodohnya.

"Ayo pulang sekarang. Setelah ini aku harus pergi." Ucap Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun mendegus. Ia tahu setelah pulang nanti namja penyuka olahraga basket itu akan berkencan dengan seorang gadis cantik bernama Krystal. "Hari ini aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu."

Mendadak Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Wae?"

"Karena kami akan belajar bersama." Seorang namja yang menurut Chanyeol menyebalkan tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendelik tak suka pada namja itu.

"bukankah kau kelas XII sama denganku? Mana mungkin kau belajar bersama dengan Baekhyun yang masih kelas X?"

Aish! Menjijikkan sekali saat namja itu tersenyum pada Byunnieku. Begitulah pikir Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi ujian, kebetulan tadi Yifan Sunbae-nim menawari akan mengajariku. Jadi aku terima saja. Lagi pula Yifan Sunbae-nim sangat pintar." Setelah melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh pada Yifan, tersenyum pada namja itu. _'Aish, Jinja! Jangan berikan senyum itu untuk namja blasteran itu Byunnie! Senyummu hanya untukku. Kau adalah milikku.'_ Milikmu? Baekhyun hanya sahabatmu Tuan Park.

"Kau kan bisa belajar dariku Byunnie! Jadi kalian tak perlu belajar bersama." Chanyeol kesal bukan main.

Baekhyun melepas nafasnya berat, "Ingat, hari ini kau ada kencan dengan nona Jung itu." _Shit_! Benar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu. Dia ada kencan hari ini. Sial.

"Tenang saja Chanyeol-ssi, aku akan menjaga sahabatmu ini dengan baik. Jangan khawatir!"

 _'_ _Jangan khawatir kau bilang? Aku akan sangat dan lebih khawatir jika Baekhyun bersamamu. Hei, namja blasteran, jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu jika kau menyukai Byun-ku!'_ Byun-ku? Jangan bercanda lagi Tuan Park. Kau saja masih mengencani seorang Jung Krystal.

"Kalau begitu nanti aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Chanyeol final. Ia tak peduli lagi jika Baekhyun memberikannya _deathglare_.

"Tidak perlu." Baekhyun mendapat tatapan menusuk dari sahabat tercintanya. "Nanti Lay Oppa akan menjemputku."

 _'_ _Sialan! Dari namja blasteran sekarang namja pelupa itu. Ah! Byunnie, kenapa kakakmu juga ikut-ikutan dan sangat protektif padamu?'_ Teriak Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

.

.

Seorang namja dan yeoja sedang berkeliling melihat baju-baju di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Tapi kelihatannya si namja itu tak nyaman bersama yeoja di sampingnya. Berkali-kali ia melihat ponselnya. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada seseorang, hanya saja tak kunjung ia mendapat balasan.

"Chanyeol, belikan aku baju ini, ne?" pinta seorang yeoja bernama Krystal saat melihat Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hn." Chanyeol menatap ponselnya kesal. Sama sekali tak dipedulikan teman kencannya saat ini.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam seorang namja tampan dan pintar blasteran China mengajari Baekhyun pelajaran Fisika. Dia adalah Yifan, Wu Yifan. Tetapi acara belajar itu sedikit terganngu oleh suara ponsel sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Baekhyun-ah, bukalah ponselmu…. Sepertinya ada pesan penting untukmu. Sejak tadi kudengar lebih dari sepuluh kali ponselmu berbunyi menunjukkan ada pesan."

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya malas. Sama sekali ia tak ingin menyentuh benda tipi situ. Ia tahu jika yang sejak tadi mengiriminya pesan adalah Park Chanyeol bodoh. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa yeoja berparas manis itu mempunyai sahabat yang sangat posesif?

"Biarkan saja Sunbae-nim, itu pasti Park Chanyeol bodoh." Ucap Baekhyun sekenanya.

Hening.

"Baekhyun-ah …." Yifan memecah keheningan. Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Chanyeol …. Apa mungkin namja itu menyukaimu, baekhyun-ah?"

Bug. Rasanya sebuah pukulan mengenai perut seorang Byun Baekhyun. Huft! Mana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol menyukai gadis pendek tersebut. Sekarang saja dia masih berkencan dengan gadis lain. "Dia sepertinya cemburu tahu bahwa sekarang kau bersamaku. Hingga akhirnya semenjak tadi dia mencoba menghubungimu."

Ingin sekali Baekhyun berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Yifan adalah benar. Namun itu adalah hal yang mustahil. "Jangan konyol Sunbae-nim."

Hening lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah …." Panggil Yifan. Lagi, gadis bermarga Byun itu menoleh.

Deg.

"Nan joahae."

Deg. Yifan memandang manik mata Baekhyun dalam. Sedang yang dipandang masih mencerna kata-kata Yifan.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Yifan menggenggam jari-jemari lentik milik Baekhyun.

Lima menit berlalu, Baekhyun, gadis bertubuh mungil itu sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menunduk, membalas genggaman orang yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Tambahan lima detik berlalu.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo Sunbae-nim. Aku tak bisa." Krek. Rasanya jantung milik Yifan seperti dirobek. "Jika Chanyeol tahu, dia akan memukulmu Sunbae-nim. Aku takut …."

 _'_ _Masih saja kau menyebut namanya di saat seperti ini Baekhyun-ah.'_ Yifan tersenyum miris. "Aku takut insiden Luhan Sunbae-nim terulang kembali. Aku sungguh takut Sunbae-nim. Aku tak ingin kau terluka." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. _'Kau takut jika aku terluka atau kau takut jika sebenarnya kau menyukai sahabatmu itu?'_

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Deg. Sekarang Baekhyun ingin menembak tepat di jantunya sendiri. Bagaimana Wu Yifan bisa tahu? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa yeoja itu menyukai sahabatnya sendiri?

Sebuah dering ponsel berbunyi menunjukkan ada panggilan masuk. Sudah bisa ditebak, itu adalah panggilan dari Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan dari Chanyeol. Ia hanya tak ingin menjawab petanyaan dari Yifan. Tiga detik setelah menerima panggilan itu, Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan telinganya stelah mendengar suara teriakan dari ponselnya.

 _"_ _Yak Byunnie! Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku? Dimana kau sekarang?"_

"Aku masih belajar dengan Wu Yifan Sunbae-nim di apartemennya."

"Mwo?" Teriak Chanyeol lagi di seberang telepon.

Pip! Karena kesal dengan teriakan namja yang pandai bermain gitar itu, Baekhyun menutup panggilan telepon dari Chanyeol. Tapi tindakannya kali ini adalah sebuah kecerobohan. Sekarang ia malah melihat wajah sendu Yifan, sunbae yang menyukainya sebagai wanita.

 **TaoBaekCiuman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya mian banget,, demi kebutuhan cerita, Chanyeol dibikin sedikit lebih tua dari Baekhyun… sebenernya juga… saya bikin cerita ini dengan Chara yang beda yakni uri maknae si Sehun sam aktris cilik udah mulai remaja Kim Yoojung… tapi Karena saya Chanbaek Shipper, saya ganti Charanya.. lagipula yang versi Sehun juga belum kelar dan kemungkinan besar akan dikelarin di Chanbaek version aja…hehe… silahkan review… terimakasih…


	2. Chapter 2

**MINE**

 **Title : Mine**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Wu Yifan**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Author : Ai_byun**

 **Disclaimer : Hanya pinjam nama member EXO untuk Chara-nya.. ide cerita tetap Ai_byun..**

 **Warning : GS for Baekhyun**

.

 ** _Preview_**

 _"_ _Aku masih belajar dengan Wu Yifan Sunbae-nim di apartemennya."_

 _"_ _Mwo?" Teriak Chanyeol lagi di seberang telepon._

 _Pip! Karena kesal dengan teriakan namja yang pandai bermain gitar itu, Baekhyun menutup panggilan telepon dari Chanyeol. Tapi tindakannya kali ini adalah sebuah kecerobohan. Sekarang ia malah melihat wajah sendu Yifan, sunbae yang menyukainya sebagai wanita._

 **MINE CHAPTER 2**

"Chanyeol-ah, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Krystal yang heran melihat Chanyeol marah pada ponselnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tak menggubris yeoja bermarga Jung tersebut. Ia malah berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu. Tak terima dengan perlakuan namja itu, Krystal mengejarnya.

"Yak Chanyeol-ah! Kau mau kemana? Kau itu pacarku! Jangan pergi seenaknya sendiri!"

'Pacar? Aku saja tak pernah mengatakan suka padamu'. Chanyeol berbalik. "Aku bukan pacarmu! Aku saja tak pernah memintamu jadi yeojachinguku." Ucap Chanyeol sakartis.

"Mwo? Kalau aku bukan pacarmu, untuk apa kita berkencan?" Teriak Krystal kesal. Park Chanyeol sialan.

"Oh kencan …. Tentu itu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Sudahlah, aku harus pergi. Dan ingat, aku bukan pacarmu!" Ucap Chanyeol ketus meninggalkan Krystal sendiri yang masih berteriak kesal.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

.

Yifan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan sedih. Meskipun Baekhyun tak mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Park Chanyeol, tapi Yifan tahu bahwa sebenarnya gadis itu menyukai namja bermarga Park itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri, ia merasa sangat bersalah tak bisa membalas perasaan namja yang ternyata adalah seorang ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Melihat kebaikan pemuda itu harusnya Baekhyun menggetarkan hatinya untuk pria tersebut, tapi yang namanya hati tidaklah memandang baik dan buruk. Seperti Baekhyun, hatinya malah bergetar untuk namja bodoh bernama Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

.

Suara gedoran pintu menggema di apartemen Yifan.

Ceklek. Yifan membuka pintu apartemennya. Dengan jelas dilihatnya mata Chanyeol memerah sambil mendelik, menatap kearah tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan yeoja yang disukanya, Byun Baekhyun.

Tiga detik berlalu. Baekhyun tersentak menyadari jika baru saja dengan cepat Chanyeol sudah menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Segera ia meronta. Tapi percuma. Usahanya tak cukup mengimbangi kekuatan Park Chanyeol, "Yak Park Chanyeol, jigeum mwoeyo?" Baekhyun menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo pulang!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Ia mencoba menyeret gadis itu, namun tetap saja gadis tersebut masih meronta.

"Shireo!"

"Kau dengar Park Chanyeol? Baekhyun tak mau pulang bersamamu. Aku yang akan mengantarkannya pulang." Ucap Yifan menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Baekhyun akan pulang bersamaku." Chanyeol balik menatap Yifan sengit.

Bug. Belum sempat Yifan meraih lengan gadis yang disukainya, sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kirinya. Wu Yifan, pemilik rambut brunette itu tersungkur.

"Subaenim!" Tentu Baekhyun terkesiap dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Ingin sekali gadis itu menolong orang yang sudah menyukainya itu, tetapi tangan kanan Chanyeol kembali mencengkram lengan kirinya dengan kuat.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan akau …. Aku mohon." Baekhyun meringis, kembali rasa sakit menjalar di daerah tangan kirinya yang sudah memerah.

Chanyeol mendecih, "Lepaskan? Melepaskanmu untuk menolong namja blasteran itu? Tidak akan!"

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersentak. Sudah lama tak dilihatnya yeoja itu menangis. Tapi sekarang, yeoja itu menagis tepat di depan matanya. Entah kenapa ulu hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Yifan bangun. Ingin sekali ia mempertahankan Baekhyun, gadis berambut ikal itu agar tidak dibawa pergi Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya apa maumu Park Chanyeol? Baekhyun itu hanya temanmu bukan yeojachingumu." Kata-kata Yifan membuat jantung Chanyeol tertohok. Ya, benar sekali, Baekhyun bukanlah kekasih Chanyeol. Tak berhak ia berlaku posesif padanya.

Chanyeol menoleh mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang basah oleh air mata. Tatapannya pada gadis itu mulai melembut. _'Ya Tuhan apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu Byunnie? Aku sudah membuatmu menangis'_. Park Chanyeol bodoh. Hampir setiap hari kau membuat gadis itu menangis! Kau saja yang tak peka dan tak sadar!

"Baekhyun itu bukan pacarmu Tuan Park, jadi jangan perlakukan dia seperti pacar yang sedang kau cemburui. Apa kau tak kasihan padanya? Gara-gara sifatmu yang terlalu posesif padanya, sampai sekarang dia tak punya pacar. Sedangkan kau sendiri malah asyik berkencan dengan gadis-gadis lain."

Deg. _'Apa aku seketerlaluan itu Byunnie? Tapi jika aku tidak posesif padamu, maka kau akan dekat dengan namja lain. Dan aku tidak suka Byunnie. Aku tak suka banyak namja yang setiap melihatmu member tatapan ingin memilikimu'_.

"Geumannhae Sunbaenim …." Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih dan parau karena masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tapi dia sahabatku". Sehun buka suara lagi tapi lirih. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan bersalah pada Baekhyun menyerang nuraninya.

"Hanya sahabat bukan? Dan jelasnya bukan pacarmu. Apa kau tahu, selama ini banyak namja yang menyukai sahabatmu itu bahkan sudah banyak sekali namja yang memintanya untuk menjadi yeojachingu mereka. Apa kau tahu itu? Tidak bukan?"

 _'_ _Benarkah? Tapi selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah memberitahuku'_. Tentu saja Baekhyun tak akan memberitahumu Tuan Park, jika ia maka kau akan membuat babak belur semua namja-namja yang berharap menjadi kekasih sahabatmu. Dulu saja Luhan yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun tepat di depan matamu langsung kau buat wajahnya babak belur. Huft! Dasar.

"Kau tahu karena saking pedulinya dia padamu, dia menolak semua perhatian dan cinta para namja itu."

Rasa kesal Yifan sudah memuncak melewati ubun-ubunnya. Ia sungguh tak rela jika saat ini gadis yang disukainya menangis. Ia tak suka jika ada orang yang membuat gadis polo situ tersakiti. "Bahkan tadi tepat sebelum kau menggedor pintu apartemenku, aku juga sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun".

Jeder! Sebuah tembakan rasanya baru saja mengenai tepat di jantung Chanyeol. Oh tidak, rahang pemuda itu mulai mengeras lagi. _'Baekhyun hanya milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikya selain aku.'_

"Apa kau ingin tahu jawabannya Park Chanyeol-ssi?" Yifan tersenyum remeh.

Gret. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi.

Dengan sigap Yifan mengejar kepergian dua orang itu, namun, terlambat. Chanyeol dan orang yang disukainya sudah masuk ke dalam lift.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan air matanya yang sedari tadi jatuh tak mau berhenti. Ia tak ingin siapapun melihatnya menangis termasuk Chanyeol. Pemuda yang sudah mengisi hatinya sejak lama.

"Hiks …. Mianhae Chanyeol-ah …."

Plak. Sebuah tamparan rasanya mengenai pipi dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Tapi tidak ada siapapun yang menamparnya. Ok, ini hanya kiasan yang menggambarkan hatinya yang berdenyut melihat sahabatnya sendiri menyembunyikan tangisannya. Segera pemuda itu menangkup kedua pipi gadis manis bermarga Byun. Dengan jelas ia melihat anak sungai yang sudah mengalir di pipi gadis itu. Hatinya berdenyut lagi melihat air mata itu. _'Ya Tuhan apa yang sudah kulakukan? Bagaimana bisa aku membuat malaikat kecil di depanku ini menangis?'_

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menhapus air mata yang menggenang di sekitar mata Baekhyun. Mata kedua insane itu saling bertemu. Mereka terdiam. Menyelami betapa indahnya mata mereka masing-masing.

 _'_ _Oh God, kenapa aku baru menyadari jika mata ini sangat indah. Rasanya aku sudah tenggelam jika menatap matamu Byunnie, kau benar-benar cantik.'_

 **T** ao **B** aek **C** iuman

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

.

Sebelumnya mian banget,, demi kebutuhan cerita, Chanyeol dibikin sedikit lebih tua dari Baekhyun… sebenernya juga… saya bikin cerita ini dengan Chara yang beda yakni uri maknae si Sehun sam aktris cilik udah mulai remaja Kim Yoojung… tapi Karena saya Chanbaek Shipper, saya ganti Charanya.. lagipula yang versi Sehun juga belum kelar dan kemungkinan besar akan dikelarin di Chanbaek version aja…hehe… silahkan review… terimakasih…

Chapter 2 rada garing ya? Tapi semoga suka…


End file.
